A Hook and a Swan
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: Killian (captain Hook) and Emma Swan embark on a new journey ... with each other will they be able to handle it ?
1. Chapter 1 A dream is a wish

First ever Once upon a time Fanfic hope you guys enjoy

* * *

><p>Killian was awoken by a sound he thought he would never hear ... a baby fussing. To him it was strange because the only baby he had come encounter with was Emma's new brother Neal, but this was different Neal was never fussy and this was coming from Emma's new apartment. He got out of the bed to find Emma sound asleep which made his smile a clam down thinking that what he had heard was a dream. As he started to get back in the bed he heard the noise yet again. He got up again and followed it to one of the rooms that Emma used as what she called an office. To his surprise he found a crib and a rocking chair. Hesitant he walked slowly to investigate the noise further. He looked upon the crib and saw inside the very thing that has woke him. To him he melted right away she look like a splitting image of Emma. But how could this be Emma and him do not have children of their own and Emma's only biological son is Henry. Confused and memorized Killian reached in to hold the infant, which he found somewhat difficult as he had forgotten to put his brace and hook on, but managed to hold the baby girl in his arms once he got a good grip on her. He held her close to his chest and sat down in the rocker to attempt to put the infant to sleep, but with no luck after a few minutes Killian would be brought to smile at the infants protest to sleeping.<p>

"You my lovely, are as beautiful as your mother" he whispered to the baby as if not to wake anyone else up.

He rocked and rocked until he heard his name being called. It started out dull and then became louder with each passing moment... was this a dream. He heard his name more and more and looked down to find the once baby girl he was holding to be only a blanket left in his arms.

"Killian, Killian! Wake up!"

He woke roughly from what he thought to be real he looked through blurry eyes and seeked the comfort of his love.

"Emma? What the bloody hell... what did..?"

"Killian... are you ok you were talking in your sleep? Sounds like you were having a very interesting dream"

"A dream... Aye, yes a dream that's what that was... I fell much better about that"

"Do you wanna tell me what is was about?"

"It was nothing ... don't worry about it, love"

His eyes began to focus more, and finally saw what was a blur of blond and red turn into Emma wearing her red plaid pj's. He looked at her with a smile as she looked on with concern. He rubbed the back of his head a reached out for his brace only to find that Emma had it already in her hand to help him put on. He was still surprised that to find that she didn't flinch at the site of him not having a hand. He put on some pj pants that she gave him and began to follow her into her kitchen.

"So ... what would you like for breakfast...? Henry says I make some mean pancakes"

"I don't know how those could be mean but sure... that sound delightful"

The pair were then joined by Henry whose bed head was the funniest thing Killian had ever seen as did Emma. The two giggled at the site as Henry unaware of what was going on sat down at the nook next to the Captain.

"Good morning mom"

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Captain"

"Good morning, mate how did you sleep?"

"Great I am liking my new room more and more" Henry said while going to the frig and poring himself and the other a glass of OJ.

"How did you guys sleep?" he looked on at his mom with a smile

"We slept... fine, kid we slept just fine" she said with a small smile

"Aye, mate we did haven't slept like that in ages"

Emma places two pancake's in each plate and a pair of sausage links alongside them she looked up a smiled at both her boys she couldn't imagine her life with out them. Once the breakfast was done and the plates were washed and put away henry went off to shower for he was going to hang out with some friends. As for Killian and Emma they would find something to do. Since the snow queens defeat months ago Emma and the rest of storybook have been living in peace, and the pair have been able to be together more often. The whole town knew about Emma and the captain as much as her family knew about the couple. Nothing was a secret anymore and Emma was for once happy with that.

"So what shall we do today, love?"

"I don't know ... hmmm" she said while placing a finger over her mouth

"We could go back to grannies to get me new clothes" he said with a laugh

"You know ... we could fix that problem ..."

"Fix what problem, love?"

"We can fix the whole no clothes problem by you may be moving in with me and Henry?"

Killian looked with a smile "are you asking me to move in Miss Swan?"

"Well ... I ... Yes, yes I am"

"As you wish, love"

The two went to Kilian's room at gran's to pick up all his stuff to bring to his new home to be. Once everything he had which wasn't much was packed, and put into the car Emma and him went back to the apartment. As Killian unpacked his things he started to feel more and more at home with Emma.

"So ... can I ask what that dream was about cause you had me worried this morning?"

As he placed the last piece of clothing in to their now closet he looked on to see Swan looking more concerned then she had this morning.

"Look, Love it was really nothing... just nothing"

"Killian... please don't pull away from me"

He shook his head at those words because he himself had said them moths before to her "Aye I will tell you but don't think too much into it please"

"I won't so tell me"

He sat down on the bed next to Emma and told her about the strange dream he had. As he went on with the tale he realized she began to smile more and more at what he was saying.

"Oh... Killian"

"What, love?"

She said nothing but placed a sweet passionate kiss upon his lips which he reciprocated with a full on passionate kiss. She pulled him down on top of herself as not to break their kiss. Killian started to touch Emma gently which sent her in a tizzy. They broke the kiss only to catch their breath. Once their breathing became normal again all Emma wanted was to continue she wanted him as he did her. Killian went to kiss Emma again until she stopped him.

"What is it, Love?"

"I want you... I mean I really want you"

Kilian's sensual gaze turned to lust for Emma and somewhat shock He and Emma have only kissed and held hands and well slept only slept in bed.

"Emma, love are you sure you want this?"

"Yes... I ... I ... I love you very much Killian... I have since I kissed you in Neverland"

Killian kissed Emma after those words left her mouth as if to hold those words there and share them together. His kiss depend which made it hard to contain himself. Emma moaned at every placed kiss Killeen put on her body from her color bone to her sensitive nipple then down to her core. Emma arched her back and moaned even louder when he went down to her sweet, sweet clit. The trail of kisses then went back up to her beautiful mouth where she began to whisper in his ear.

"Please Killian I can't wait anymore"

That drove him even more over the edge he reached for what she called a condom and before he could put it on he was met by her hand which made him look in confusion.

"Love don't you want us to use this to protect ourselves?"

"Killian... no ...no I want you and if something happens let it happen I am happy with you why can't you see that"

"But that means if that something happens that something is a child Emma?"

Emma reached up to for his face and cupped it in her hand she leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and took the condom out of his hand and threw it across the room which then made Killian smirk and let out a small chuckle.

"Alright love ... as you wish"

Killian continued to unbutton himself as he was rudely interrupted by swan's hands before. He took is shirt off to reveal his hard body and took his pants off all the way Emma began to blush at the site of her pirate naked if front of her. Since Emma's shirt was already off Killian slipped off her panties to reveal her beautiful naked and toned body.

"Now that's much better"

He Entered her which made Emma let out a moan he leaned down to meet her lips as he slid down deep to her core which made him let out a moan while kissing her. He picked up the pace till both of their bodies where shacking with pleasure. She was totally now in sync with his as were their moans of pure happiness. Her walls began to tighten has both came close to their ends. Emma screamed his name as she released as he shouted at every throbbing movement from his release. Once they could feel their bodies again and their breathing had become less erratic the two laid there holding each other with smiles on their faces.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love"

"That was amazing"

"Aye, that was... but why did you let me..."

Before he could finish Emma said with a smile "because I love you and your dream was telling you something last night and I think it was showing you what the future holds ... a family"

"Then there is only one thing left to do then, Love"

She looked at him with a blank stare "what do you mean?"

"Well, Love ... Emma... Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Emma's smile widened as she started to say "yes... YEs... Yes Killian Jones I will marry you"

The two cuddle for a little bit longer until they heard a knock at their door. Henry was back Emma got dressed quick to let him in as hook got dressed, and then met both in the living room.

"How was your day?"

"It was good mom how was yours and hooks?"

Emma shot a look at Killian "It was good kid, umm sit down I have to... umm we have to discuss something's with you. Henry sat down on the couch followed by Killian Emma started with

"Killian is going to be living with us now kid ... and before she could finish Henry reacted

"REALLY! That's awesome" That put a smile on Killian's face and Emma's

"Well there is something else kid we have to tell you"

Henry look egger to know the other news... Killian chimed in with Emma to share the news that they were engaged.

Henry's eyes widened in shock then he began to tear up

"Oh hey kid don't cry no sad crying"

"I am not sad I am happy for both of you I can't wait mom and ...dad"

Killian smiled even bigger when Henry said dad he took both Emma's and Henrys hands and brought them in for a hug he felt home now this was his future this was his dream a family of his own he was finally happy.

* * *

><p>Leave a comment what do you think will happen next do you think that the dream with come true or not ? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Family

Over the next two weeks Emma andKillian told select people about their engagment the whole town already  
>knew they were together but not everyong need to know they were engaged. They went aroung telling close friends,<br>and swarn them to secresty that was the easy part it was time now to tell Emmas parents whcih could go well ... or  
>could very much not go well though the Charmings have been warming up to the pirate and their daughter being an<br>item. Mary Margret was always the exceppting one where as David who didn't get to see his eldest child grow into  
>a women he still had some daddy issues to work on when it came to his only daughter. Killian and Emma set up a time<br>to meet with the family at their home where not to long ago Emma was residing.

"Well I just got off the phone with my mother she said she can't wait to see us tonight"  
>"Aye, good she susspect anything?"<br>"No she thinks this is just a normal visit"  
>"Aye , good agian"<p>

The two went about their day Emma went to the satation for work as Killian took Henry to school which was a delight  
>for the captain he wanted Henry to feel confortable with as stepping up to the dad role in his life.<p>

"Killian?"  
>"Yes mate"<br>"I like this"  
>"you like what?"<br>"I like that you make my mom happy "  
>"Aye mate I am glad that your happy she is happy .. but now will your grandparents think that way"<br>"I think so I don't see them having a problem letting a pirate join the charming family" Henry said with a smirk on his face.  
>"Well Henry here we are ... school now when you get home remember your mother and I before we go to your grandparents want all school work done"<br>"And It will be... Dad"

Henry gave a hug and walked twards the schools door before looking back and waving a finale good bye to Killian before the bell rang. He was smitten with Henry's reaction to the idea of his mother and himself, and was confertable in call him dad. Killian walked back twards home and thought before he did he would stop by the station to see Emma.

"Hello, Love"  
>"Hey henry at school?"<br>"Yes'  
>"he knows before we go tonight homework is to be finished?"<br>"Aye"  
>"Good so then wahat are you doing Mr. Killian?"<br>"well I thought I would stop by to see my Lady before heading home, but I think I shall be getting meself a job too love?"  
>"Oh... a job like?"<br>"I don't know yet... thought maybe at the docks... but I have too much fun helping you fight monsters" he said with a  
>sliy smirk on his face .<br>"Oh... well then I think I shall make you sign some paper work to work here"  
>"Really? ... your ok with me wanting to work with you,love?"<br>"Yes, we make a great team and we know how each other works to get the job done ... so yes "

She went in to her file cabenit and pulled out some papers for Killian to sign. She placed then in front of him with  
>a wide smile and pionted where the Captian need to put his signiture.<p>

"there now you work here" she said while giigling.  
>"Aye , thank you love I shall not disapiont"<p>

The day went on as peacefully as it had been since the snow queen and the two now partners desided that work was  
>done for the evning and went on their way to pick up Henry who was waiting for them on the school steps. Once he<br>was in the car he asked both how their day went as they asked him how his turned out. Henry went into an epic story  
>on how his science teahcer set his tie on fire and then on what he learned about in the rest of his classes. Killian enjoyed<br>the young lads stories as much as his mother did. Once they arrived home Henry went ahead and oppend the door to  
>start on his home work.<p>

"Henry when you are done with all of it I want you to please get ready for grandma's she is making dinner "  
>"Ok" he yelled from his room.<br>"Well I am going to get ready myself while he is doing that"  
>"I shall join you love"<br>The two went to their room killian hoped on the bed as she headed twards the bathroom to fix her hair. Killian  
>watched on and made jokes to how she looked fine and didn't need to do anything more to her look.<p>

"You know i kinda wanna look nice for tonight ... I mean it is a big deal"  
>"Yes, love and I am simply saying you don't need to go over oard its not a date nor do you want to look overly supisiouse"<br>"right ok you made your piont"  
>Once henry was doen with his homework and had gotten ready the three of them headed over to Mary Margretts and Davids.<p>

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

They were met by David who opend the door with little neal in his arms.  
>"Come on in your mother is just finishing up making dinner"<br>"Mmmm smells good grandmas whacha making?"  
>"Thank you and Lassonia .."<br>"Ya that does smell good mom" Emma taking off her jacket  
>"would any of you like a drink ?"<br>"Umm not right now"  
>"no I am good"<br>"I take one thanks mate here let me help you " Killian said with a smile to david  
>"Ok .. Dinner is ready "<br>" Here I will help you mom put everything on the table"  
>"Thank you Emma"<p>

The Family sat down to enjoy a lovly meal that Snow had prepared. Killian looked around the table and he felt somehting he  
>hadn't felt before... he felt like he belonged like he had been apart of this family for years. Emma saw him watching for a few seconds and placed a solft hnad upon his which got his attention.<p>

"You ok?"  
>"I am fine, love just taking it in" he said and placed a small gental kiss on her hand.<p>

After the meal was done and plates where placed in the dishwasher which only emma new how to work the family sat down in the living room  
>for a nice family hang out session which ment one of two things story time of a board game. Tonight itwas a board game . Emma cuddled up to Killian as they watch David and Henry set up the game Snow took neal and put him in his crib then came back and sat down to join the rest.<p>

"So...Emma how are things in the new place?"  
>"Great.. they are wonderful"<br>"and Killain?"  
>The two looked at each other for they had not yet told Snow and David that he had moved in together.<br>"I.. "  
>"I know you to are living together .."<br>"how.. we.. "  
>"mohers intuition" Snow said with a smile<br>"Aye , its greta I feel at home"  
>"Good"<p>

As the board gane started all Killian could hear was laughter fillling the air whcih made him feel more liked he belonged whcih led to him just watching what was going on around him.

"Killian? .. you ok?" David asked  
>"Yes and good just ... I actually wanted to say soemthing to you and your wife"<br>everyone stop to listen as did Emma. He took her hand and with a smile asked David for Emmas hand in mairrage. David smiled from ear to ear and reached  
>out for Snows hand and with tears in his eyes davis and Snow both gave their blessing.<br>"Oh Emma"  
>Killian nelt down infront of eveyone and asked Emma again to marry him this time he had a ring to put on her finger. Emma said yes again and the family rejouced for the couple.<br>By the end of the night and Emma and her boys where getting ready to leave David Stopped Emma to embrace his little girl and placed a smal kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Emma you know that"  
>"Yes I know ...dad"<br>After he reached a hand to the once pirate enemy and pulled him too into an embrace.  
>"I know you will take care of her I know that now welcome to the family Killian"<br>That made Killian embrace david back  
>"thank you, mate"<br>Finally the Emma and the Captian and Henry went on their way home.  
>" Tonight was a good night ... went well?"<br>"Yes,love it was "


	3. Chapter 3 A Crazy Moring

Emma's heart raced ... she passed back and forth biting what was left of her already bitten thumb nail. Checking her watch none stop "Please don't be what I think you might be... please" she said quietly to herself. She passed even more almost wearing out the floor in the stations bathroom she had locked her self in 10 minutes ago. "What if it is what if it's not ... what am I doing panicking like this" Emma continued on between bites on her nail.

KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK!

"Emma! you ok in there... you have been in there awhile"

"I am fine David be out in five minutes"

David shook his head and walked back to the front of the police station where he was met by Killian. The two men stared each other down until David broke the ice.

"What have you been feeding my daughter Hook?... she has been in the bathroom all morning"

"I haven't been feeding her anything she is the cook in the house, mate and what do you mean she has been in the bathroom all morning .. Did you go and check on her?"

"Of course I did before I you came in"

The two looked on in concern and wonder what was wrong with their precious Emma. While they waited in mystery Emma on the other hand finally got an answer she was somewhat scared to find out. "Ok ... how am I going to do this?" she asked herself in uncertainty. Emma finally collected her thoughts and exited the bathroom as was eminently ambushed by Killian and David seeing if the modern day Princess was feeling well.

"Emma, Love are you ok? ...your father said you were not well" Killian said while bring her to a chair to sit down.

" It's nothing I'm fine .. so what do we have going on today" she made as if nothing she was doing was out of the norm.

"Emma as your father I am concerned about you right now and there isn't much going on"

"Well don't be I am fine"

"Love I agree with your father maybe I should take you home"

"No, No... I am fine really I am ... " Emma felt sick to her stomach she got up and rushed back towards the bathroom where she began to make loud ungodly noises not even she could explain. Killian rushed to the door to find that it was locked he banged on the door and called out to her to only hear small one word answers. Killian looked to David for some help but found he was just as shocked and confused as he was. David eminently called Snow.

"Hey Its Emma she is not well could you come down to the station ... quickly "David hung up and went to the door of "Emma your mother is on her way just relax maybe she can help us" All he too could hear were small one word mumbles from behind the door and some more loud untimely noises. Snow arrived with baby Neal in arm and yelled out for David.

"David!"

"Oh good your here Emma has locker herself up in the bathroom and we can't make out a word she is saying can you help ?"

Snow followed David down the hall where they found Killian sitting on the floor in front of it with his arms crossed his chest and a very concerned look on his face. She handed Neal to her husband and asked hook to move aside and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Emma ...Emma sweetheart its me open up please" To her delight the door became unlocked and opened slightly once she was in she locked the door again behind her leaving David and Killian with a baby and their thoughts on what was happening once in side she found her daughter hovering over an open toilet and tissues every where.

"Emma?" she sat down on the floor and reached out for Emma's hand

Emma looked up and saw her mothers face filled with fear. Emma grabbed on to her mothers hand tightly.

"Mom... I am scared... really scared"

"Emma what is wrong... sweetie"

"Mom we may have to make the wedding happen soon rather than later"

"why Emma?"

"Because I don't think I will be able to fit in my dress then"

"What do you mean you won... Emma ..." Snow gasped in excitement

Emma let a small smile find its way and then began to cry.

"Oh Emma ! Emma sweetie your going to be fine fear not..."

"What if he is not ready now ... I know he wants children but ... I"

"Emma ... he loves you ... he will be ecstatic to find out he is to be a father"

That made Emma feel a bit better to hear that as she reached out for an embrace form her mother. Snow held her closely and stroked her hair until Snow decided it was time to face Killian.

"Lets get you cleaned up and your father and I will give you two some privacy" she said with a warm smile. Snow helped her daughter up off the floor hugged her once more and began t help Emma clean up. meanwhile Killian was now passing in the same fashion Emma was earlier.

"why is this taking long this should be taking long ... I am going in there"

"Stop... Emma and Snow will come out soon I know it ... just be passionate"

"Mate, I can be passionate but Emma is not well she needs help"

Finally the to men heard a door open and quickly rushed to discover what was happening.

"Emma.. I"

"Killian before you start David you and I need to give these to some time to talk" Snow told her husband with a small smile

Once Emma and Killian could see them anymore Hook eminently held Emma in his arms.

"I am ok ... Really"

"Emma I was worried love... don't do that again..."

"I can't make any promises" she said now looking up in to Kalians deep blue eyes. "can we sit down"

Still holding her he brought her to the front and helped her to sit down. Emma took a deep breath in and took killian's hand and hook into hers.

"Killian I think we need to change the date of the wedding"

"Why, love .. do you not want to get married is that why you are not feeling well?"

"No I do want to marry you ... its just we may have to get married sooner rather than later"

"How's that ,love?"

Snow could see them both trough the stations window and watched in excitement at to what his reaction was about the news... David still holding Neal confronted his wife.

"What happened in there Is she ok"

"She will be ... Our Daughter David is going to be more than ok"

Confused and still concerned David watched through the window as to get some answer as to his daughters condition.

"Killian ... I think we should move the wedding to next week... I will be able to fit in my dress and ..." she was cut off by kiliian questioning why she was thinking she wouldn't fit in her dress.

"Love, why in gods name would you not be able to fit in your dre..." Killian looked at her and stood up quickly as if he discovered the secret. All Emma could do was smile and watch his reaction.

"I don't understand, love"

Emma stood up too hold him "Yes you do ..."

Killian's expression went from concern to pure happiness. "Are you"

"Yes "She said placing a small kiss on his lips

He held her close to him capturing her kiss and making it last longer all the while placing his hand on her stomach which made him smile during their kiss. Snow saw the reaction and began to go back inside David followed still unsettled with what was happening. the charming's found Emma and her pirate still in their long passionate embrace that is until David decided he had waited long enough to find out if his daughter was ok

"Somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here"

"Dad ... your going to be a grandpa"

"I am already a grandpa to Henr...y ...Henry ?"

"Yes mate but to another"

David took it all in and finally understood what was going on. His face brightened up with a smile and proceed to give Snow Neal in order for him to embrace Emma in a joyful hug...

"A baby... your having a baby ..."

"Aye mate we are having a little pirate.." Killian chimed in on David's happy moment with Emma

with a stern look towards Killian then followed up with a smile and a firm handshake the two men were nothing but happy at the situation.

"now that everything is better and things are back to normal here I and going to take your brother and father for a nice stroll I thing you and Killian need time to just relax and plan a wedding since its going to be next week" Snow said while placing Neal in his carriage.

"I agree this was an eventful morning and we shall all rest " breathing a sigh of relief David said.

The couples left the station and Emma locked up then taking hooks hand and watched as her parents went on their way.

"You know there is one more person we need to tell"

"Aye , I think we shall tell during dinner"

"I couldn't agree more.


	4. Chapter 4 Together until the end of time

Emma found Hook sitting on the edge of the couch, staring off into space. She sat down next to him, allowing her to gaze upon him as his thoughts ran wild in his head it had be merely only hours since she revealed the news to him about their baby and she knew he was somewhat nervous to tell Herny that he was to be a big brother. Would he excepted the baby, would he be jealous, or think that they loved him less.

"Hey, you ok?."

He turned to her, offering her a half-hearted smile. "I've just been thinking, love... sorry."

Emma's brow raised in surprise. "Thinking huh... well don't think to hard."

Hook removed his eyes from hers, returning them to look again at the wall where the TV stood. "Not a joke Swan ... Henry is still getting use to me in the house and now becoming his dad ,and quit frankly I am frightened to tell him I don't want him to think I love him any less then I will love our baby."

"Really? What kind of thinking is that?" she asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that and I don't want him to think that I violated his mother."

Emma sighed heavily. "Have you forgotten that Henry loves you.?"

Hook met her eyes. "I haven't forgotten, love"

"Killian, I know this is stressful believe me I am scared to but this is Henry we are talking about." Emma took his hand in hers. "Don't you get it? Your not the only one to deal with this you have me now to share the stress with."

Hook shook his head. "Your right, things will be fine and Henry ... Henry will be fine as well."

He took a deep breath and met her eyes. "Well we should pick the young lad up from school."

"Yes we should"

He nodded. "Aye then lets go."

The two got their jackets and went down to the car. Once they arrived at Henry's school Emma could see him waiting on the steps as usual.

Emma's face softened and a gentle smile pulled at her lips when she saw her sons face. She got out of the car to greet the boy. "Hey kid how was school."

"Nothing special to report today except that we got our report cards"

"Oh and?..."

"Well...

He stood there silently as if he had done something wrong "Well... I ... I ..."

"Henry/" she looked on in worry that her son was not doing well in school

"I.. got .. straight A's" He said with a chuckle

"Really? had me worried there you know ... well lets get in the car and you can tell Killian the good news"

Hook greeted the boy with a smile and a wink and asked how his day went. Henry played the same trick he had played on his mother but to no avail Emma had spilt the beans before he could even try. Once they got home they walked together Killian hand in hand with Emma and a gently place hooked arm on Herny's shoulder up to there apartment. Henry ran to his room to place his heavy book bag down and then came back out into the living room to watch some TV.

Hook swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Hey Henry don't turn that thing on just yet lad me and your mother want to talk to you about something."

At that, Henry put the remote down, and turned to look at both Hook and Emma. "what's up guys?."

Emma sat down next to Henry up and faced him. "Ok well Henry Killian and I are getting Married.."

She watched as the young boys reaction turned to confusion " Ummm didn't we already establish this?

"Yes we did ..but.. you see Henry we are getting married next week"

Herny's face went from regular confusion to out and out confusion "Sooo... wait your getting married sooner?"

"yes mate ... your mother and I have a reason for doing this ...Emm... Emma... tell him our reasoning for this"

She darted him a look and then turned back to henry who looked like a deer in headlights. "What Killian and I are trying to say is that ...umm well..."

"You guys are scaring me what's really going on here you two are just acting weird now"

"Sorry kid... Well I'm..."

"Your going to be a big brother, lad"

She darted another look towards him and then watched as Henrys face went from utter confusion to simply ecstatic

"REALLY!?"

Emma smiled "Ya, kid your going to be a big brother"

Herny got up from his seat and hugged both of them Killain then got up and went into the kitchen followed by Emma he felt relived that the boy took the news so well.

"see that wasn't so bad"

"Aye, it wasn't"

"Hey mom do you mind if I stay the night at Danny's (a boy who lived in two buildings down from where the apartment was) he just texted me and he wanted me to hang out?"

Emma said with a smile" Of course but you must call me when you get there please"

"Yes I will"

The two watched as Henry gather his stuff and waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Emma took Hooks hand in hers and led him to the living room to watch some Netflix's.

"And then there were two ..." she said sitting back on the couch

"Aye, two alone with nothing to do ... unless" with a raised eyebrow and placed finger on his temple.

Emma laughed and came to stand in front of him. She brought her hand up to play with the chains around his neck. She wrapped one finger around them and tugged him close to her. "come sit with me on the couch."

Hook nodded. He brought his fingers up to tap his lips. "Perhaps one more kiss and I shall sit next to you love."

Emma giggled and kissed the eager pirate again this time deepening the kiss. the two were interrupted by Emma's cell phone going off " Its Herny... Hey Kid ... ok good alright well please behave and sleep well ok ... love you too night"

She turned around and started her way back to the couch only to be stopped by Killians hook which gently pressed into her side. He spun her around to face him and pulled her body flush with his. He then pressed his lips to hers, his tongue diving into her mouth. Emma melted into the kiss. He pulled back a moment later, his breathing heavy.

"Now that you have my full attention," he managed to say.

Emma stood frozen to her spot, her head spinning she placed a kiss to his lips he tried to deepen the kiss, gripping her hips and pulling her toward him, but she gently pressed her hands to his chest. She was just as impatient as he was, but she did a better job of hiding it. She walked over to the counter to she felt his presence looming behind her. His body pressed into hers, pinning her against the counter. His lips came to her ear, his warm breath making her toes curl. Emma swallowed against the lump in her throat, as she forced her mouth to form coherent words. "we should move this to the bedroom"

He brought his hook up and swept her hair away from her neck. He then dipped his head and placed a kiss to her neck. Emma smiled, as he continued to trail kisses down her neck. He used his hook to pull back the collar of her t-shirt, his lips placing a searing kiss to her shoulder. Emma squeezed her eyes closed and leaned back into him, her head falling upon his shoulder. She felt the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her back and it took all of her strength not to rip his clothes off. She felt his body press more deeply into hers and she could feel how much he wanted her.

"Oh God, don't stop," she moaned.

"Killian will do," he muttered against her earlobe.

His hands roamed up her torso, finding her breasts through her t-shirt. He cupped one in his hand and pressed the hook against the other. His thumb flicked against the nipple, as he kissed the back of her neck. She couldn't take it anymore and needed to feel his lips upon hers. She tried to spin around to face him, but he held her firmly in place. Emma swallowed hard, as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt the momentary loss of his body from hers and nearly cried out in protest, but a moment later he resumed his position. The heat emanating from him nearly made her faint. She felt his arms reach around her.

"Okay, shall we move this to the couch" Hook leaned forward and whispered into her lips.

Emma forced a nod. "Yes."

Hook grinned and picker her up bridal style and placed her gently on the couch

Hook shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad for my first attempt."

She brought her hands up and cupped his face, bring it close to hers. Her thumbs traced along his jaw line. "Kiss me"

Hook's tongue darted out, moistening his lips. "as you wish, love." He lowered his head to meet her lips. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

She broke the kiss and shook her head. "Do you want to hear something I've never told anyone else?"

Hook nodded eagerly. "Aye."

Emma smiled at him shyly. "When I was a little girl and I was being shuffled from foster home to foster home, I used to dream that I was a princess and one day my prince would come on his white horse and take me away. And then I wouldn't be alone anymore."

Hook smiled. "Of course, you had no way of knowing you really were a princess."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. And the prince never showed up." She paused and then added with a gentle smile. "But you did."

He chuckled, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "I am certainly no prince."

Emma shook her head and leaned in close to him. "No, you're better. You believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself. No man's ever done that for me before." She paused and added with a smile. "It's nice not to be alone anymore."

Hook nodded his head. "Indeed it is."

Emma slowly brought her lips to his in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. Emma brought her hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and she couldn't help the groan it elicited. Hook pulled back and met her eyes, silently asking if she was sure. The heart stopping smile she gave him in return was all the assurance he needed. He slowly dragged his hand down her chest, his palm cupping her breast through the t-shirt. Emma pushed into his hand, needing to feel more of him. He moved his hand down lower and slid it under her shirt. It found her lace covered breast and he squeezed it, taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He slowly skimmed his fingertips down her side, causing goose bumps to appear and making her shiver. His hand and hook moved down to the hem of her t-shirt and slowly lifted it off her. Emma helped him get it over her head and then threw it on the couch.

Hook's gaze swept over her appreciatively. Her breasts were covered in a black lace bra, leaving little to the imagination.

"So beautiful," he whispered, causing her to blush.

He leaned forward, his hand playing across the strap, as his mouth kissed her shoulder. He moved across her collar bone and then to the valley between her breasts, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses. Emma closed her eyes, her hand on the back of his head. He moved his mouth to her right breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple through the thin fabric. Emma arched her back, pressing into him. She loved the friction his tongue and the fabric caused against her skin. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving in the same attention, as the cool metal of his hook trailed down her stomach. Emma cupped his face and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss. Then she pulled back and undid the clasp of her bra. Hook watched, as the straps slowly slid down her arms and she removed the bra. She threw it somewhere behind her. Hook's mouth dropped open at the sight of her and for a moment Emma felt self-conscious.

"Stunning," he whispered, his head diving down to her chest.

Emma gasped as he took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue encircling it over and over again. His hand palmed the other breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple. Emma arched into him, trying to get him to take as much of her breast into his mouth as she could.

"Oh God, Killian," she breathed.

"Emma," he whispered, as he moved to the other breast.

Emma couldn't take much more. She touched his chin, forcing his head up and his eyes to meet hers. She then moved her hands to the buttons of his vest, making quick work of it. She discarded it and then went to work on his shirt. She felt her hands begin to tremble with anticipation and she started to fumble with the buttons.

"Let me," he said. He then proceeded to undo each button using only one hand.

"Impressive," Emma said, as she brought her hands to his shoulders and slid the shirt off.

Her eyes roamed over his torso, the hair sprinkled across his upper chest, giving way to a lean, toned stomach. She brought her hands to his chest and let them slowly slide down. She slid forward and he wrapped his arms around her, so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. She loved the feel of his hair against her sensitive skin. She trailed her hand down the muscles of his back, memorizing every inch of him. Then she brought her lips to his neck and left a trail of kisses. She felt Hook's hand move to the waistband of her jeans. He popped open the button. She broke contact with him for a moment so that she could stand up, slip out of the jeans, and discard them with the rest of their clothes. His tongue flicked at his lips, as he eyed the matching black lace panties that were currently at his eye level.

"Go ahead," she said. "Take them off."

Hook got up on his knees and brought his lips to her stomach, leaving feather light kisses across it. He then curled his finger into one side of the panties and gently slid the hook into the other. Slowly, he trailed them down her legs and pulled them off of her. Emma dropped to her knees then, her hand immediately going to the front of his pants. She cupped him, drawing out a hiss from his lips. He threw his head back, squeezing his eyes closed. She moved to the button of his leather pants and then slid the zipper down. He removed his boots without her noticing and then assisted her in removing the pants. She knew he wouldn't be wearing anything underneath and she was more than pleased with what she saw. He captured her lips again, cradling the back of her head with his hand and slowly lowering her down to the blanket. He pulled back and hovered over her, his gaze meeting hers Emma bit at her lip. She smiled and grabbed him by his chains, pulling him back down to her. Emma could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. She didn't think either one of them could wait much longer. She felt his hook trail down her stomach and land at the apex of her thighs. He gently slid it between them, parting her legs. Emma used the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Then slowly he got into position and entered her, inch by delicious inch. Emma cried out the moment they were fully joined. He pushed in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm.

His eyes held hers the entire time and she could see the love shining in them.

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye and was powerless to stop it from slowly sliding down her cheek. Concern appeared on Hook's face, as he brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"Did I hurt you, love?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm just really happy right now."

Hook grinned. "That makes two of us."

Emma smiled and then wrapped her arms around his back. She somehow managed to flip them over, so that she was now on top. Hook looked up at her adoringly, as she began to ride him, her hips moving in circles. He watched her breasts bounce in front of him and he couldn't help himself. He brought his hand up to cup one, while his hook grasped the other. Emma threw her head back, arching her back so that her breasts pressed into him more fully. Suddenly, he sat up, making sure they stayed connected. Emma dropped her legs to his sides, as he pulled her onto his lap. He pushed into her, his arms wrapped around her back. Emma encircled his neck, matching him stroke for stroke. She could feel they were both getting close. She pressed her breasts against the hard muscles of his chest, as he brought his lips to her throat, leaving a trail of kisses. It only took a few more moments and then they were both screaming each other's names.

Hook's head fell back in pure pleasure. He pulled out of her and she cuddled up to his side, wrapping her leg around his and draping her arm across his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That was…" she began, not able to find words that could adequately describe it.

"I know," he said. "It was well worth the wait."

Emma smiled and looked up at him, sighing contentedly. She then found his hand and entwined her fingers with his. She listened to the sound of his heart beating and took comfort in the fact that it belonged to her.

Hook's eyes swept over her. She didn't have to say it, but he knew. she was his future and he loved it.


	5. Chapter 5 Red handed baby boom

Killian watched her, with a challenge in his eyes and a smug grin pulling at the ends of his mouth, looking positively sinful as he bites down on his bottom lip recanting what the two did together last night. She could feel his eyes balls burning on the back of her head as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate.

Emma smiled and turned to look at him "You know if you look any harder you're going to burn a whole in my skull."

"Sorry, love its just last night was ... amazing" he said still grinning at the memory.

Emma blushed and lowered her eyes "it was wasn't it."

"Aye."

She continued on in the kitchen and started to make breakfast as he went and set the table when they both heard a knock at the door. Killian was stopped in his tracks and made his way over to answer.

"Henry Lad your back how was your nightly adventure?."

"Its was good and we just hung out and played video games till we got tired not really that big of adventure" he said with a chuckle.

He saw his mother out the corner of his eyes with the biggest grin on her face. He was able to put his stuff down and watched hook go back to setting the table after shutting the door behind him. Henrys thoughts began to turn. He saw his mother work around the kitchen as if she was walking on air as did hook. The two seemingly look extremely happy.

Henry shook his head " I guess you guys had a good night?."

"Emma stopped suddenly at that " Wha.. What?."

With a raised eyebrow and a questionable grin he asked again "I guess you two had a good night seeing is that you both look like your on cloud nine"

Killian and Emma both looked at each other as if Henry had figured what their late night activities were.

Hook cocked his head "Cloud nine where's that?."

"It's and express... Never mind."

The kitchen became quit for a few seconds afterwards which began to drive Emma mad. "So you played video games anything good.. who won?."

"Ummm it was fifty-fifty and we got to play the new Epic Mickey game Disney came out with."

Emma grinned and went back to making breakfast. that is until Henry asked Killian what the two did with not in the house

"Sooo did you guys watch some Netflix after I left?"

"loads, lad loads of it" hook said while look at Emma with his normal devilish grin.

"Oh good what did you watch?"

"Emm... Emma what was that bloody thing called"

"Nightmare before Christmas ... we watched the Nightmare before Christmas kid" she said on the fly.

Agreeing with Emma hook shook his head "Ahh, yes that's the one that we watched that"

"What did you think of it?" looking on with a smile

"Well I thought ...it was interesting... ummm Emma how are those eggs coming, love?"

"There coming everyone sit at the table please"

the three sat down to enjoy there food as henry watch the both of them. At first Emma held Killians hand then he held hers. A lot of smiling went on even after the table was cleaned off.. Henry knew what had happened he just wanted to make them sweat a little. They planned an nice lazy day at home watching movies and playing some games. Herny finally new what it was like to be in family environment with his mom and Killian. Before he had watched hook try everything in his power to just be breathing the same air as Emma and she in turn would hide her feelings. He watched and laugh at how things changed around him.. His mom was finally happy she let Killian in to her life..

"You wanna know something mom?"

Emma looked with a gentle smile "What's that kid?"

"I haven't seen you like this ever even when we met for the first time... you were closed to wanting anything to do with family ... and yet here you are making one"

Killian smiled and placed a hand on Hernys shoulders and patted him. "Aye, mate ... I never thought I see it either"

Emma smacked him slightly " Well what can I say ... I ran away from it for so long ... even though I longed for it... I just let my self have it."

With a smile and a small hug Herny agreed with her the three couldn't wait to be an official family and the all couldn't wait to bring in the newest member to be. they continued their lazy day until nature called to Emma. She ran to the bathroom covering her mouth as the boys ran after her.

"Herny go in the kitchen and get your mother a glass of water mate" protecting Herny from a site that he himself didn't know if he wanted to see.

"Emma you ok?"

She lifted her head and whipped her mouth before speaking "Ya, just morning sickness... that the only thing I am not looking forward to during this pregnancy"

Henry came back quick with glass in hand and gave it to his mom. Killian told him to put his things away while he took care of Emma. The boy nodded and did what he was told to do.

"Emm Emma .. I might be asking the silliest of questions but .. what is morning sickness?"

Emma laughed and then answered " Its just something that happens to women who are expecting... make her feel nauseous and then well you see the after math"

"Ah... right does this happen often?"

"Sometimes but don't worry its..." Emma was stopped by another wave of good old morning sickness again which made hook almost have his own version of it.

Once the situation died down and Emma was feeling better she stood up and cleaned up as for Killian he started to put hi jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

Hook looked on and placed a Kiss on her cheek " To see your father ... I believe he has some of those you called baby books .. I think I better start reading up"

Emma giggled at the thought of him reading a baby book a swash buckling pirate like him reading a baby how to book. He placed one more kiss apon her lips and went on his way to the charming's apartment.

**EMMA'S POV**

This is going to interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 Baby Practice

Planning a wedding with in a two week time span proved quite a challenge for Emma, there were flowers to get, people to invite, which people to invite and not plates, a venue on where the reception was to be help so much to do in such a small amount of time. She would look to her mother for all the help she need until Hook made it all of that worry and frantic thinking to its final rest.

"I've got the best bloody idea yet, love!" walking in to the kitchen with a big devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Small" he said with his arms held out almost depicting the opposite of small.

With her head now cocked to one side and a semi confused look on her face she said "Small?.. what?"

His eyes narrowed towards her and still grinning he sat down next to Emma placing a hand on hers and said " Small wedding ... we don't need all that glamour, that royal grandeur... all we need is you, me and the family and that's it , love"

Snow and Emma both blinked at him as if that was the most outrageous idea yet he had come up with.

"Are you kidding... I have waited 28 years for this" Snow said slightly perturbed at what the pirate suggested which then made Hook look more towards Emma to see how she felt about the idea.

Emma turned to look at snow "I actually kinda have to agree with .. him mom ... sorry"

Snow shook her head in disbelief. "WHAT!? ... "

"Well he is right small is better you guys will be there and that's all that could really matter to me"

"What about... our friends?"

"I'm pretty sure they would rather do something else then watch to people exchange vows and then kiss"

Snow looked even in more disbelief "Emma that's not the point its a celebration... of you two"

"Aye it is and what betta way then with family" hook added to Snows complete shock for her daughters lack of a royal tradition.

"And besides you didn't go all out for Neal's arrival party... it was how did Dad put it ( skipping tradition and trading it for a nice potluck at Granny's)

Snows eyes widened at Emma's remembrance of her fathers statement. "well ... then .. if that's what you ... meaning both want then fine I will forgo a tradition and a site to see my only daughter marry .. small..."

"Thank you" Emma said with a smile " this was all to crazy anyway ... you have Neal to worry about and being mayor last thing you need on your plate is this"

"Are you kidding ... that's the one thing I was looking forward to on my plate" Snow said with a smirk "Speaking of your brother I was wondering if you and Killian could watch him for the night since your father has decided its been too long since we have had a date"

"Yes we can do that" Emma said looking at Killian with a smile

"Actually Las I have made plans with your boy to sail I am afraid I may leave you to the whole ... baby watching"

"Well then it will just be me and my little brother getting to now each other ... and it will give me some practice since I never got to do that with Henry"

Hours went by and the couple finalized their decision to keep there nuptials small and surrounded by family the date was set the time was placed and the two couldn't wait till it would finally arrive and they could call each other man and wife. They went about their day making sure all the family knew information about the wedding Killian left to go am make sure his plans for the boat were set then he would be back to get Henry.

Knock, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Emma answered the door to find her parents with the baby in hand and a lot of his stuff. Which took David three trips up and down he the stairs to usher inside all the things she'd be needing for the night. Diapers, pre-filled bottles, an uncountable number of onesies, baby soap, baby shampoo, baby butt cream, baby powder, a Bassinet and an assortment of baby blankets and toys also to be accompanied by a padded foam square for the floor if she wanted to lay her brother down. Her little living room now which was already cluttered with video games, school books, an sextant that made its appearance the day Killian moved in, files she brought home from the station, coats that were slung over the sofa, amongst other day to day stuff, seemed miniscule now packed with her brother's things.

"Jeez, guys, I thought I was keeping him for a night, not raising him for you." Emma chuckled as she picked at a new package of diapers.

"Babies need a lot of stuff, Emma. This is a big thing you're doing for your brother." David laid a hand on her shoulder, frowning slightly. "If you're not ready to do this, we can wait till another weekend."

"David… Dad… no! We'll be fine. I mean, really, the kid eats, sleeps and poops… how much different can it be than taking care of Killian?"

Of course right as that was said the infamous pirate returned at that exact moment walking through the open door, as Snow's sudden burst of laughter alerting the room to his presence a mere second before his half wounded, half amused, "My thanks for that, Swan," floated across the room.

"Of course," Emma muttered, but the grins that passed between them were without accusation.

"Not to change the subject from Swan's ability to properly care for the young prince, but Henry and I have made plans for the evening. Where is the lad?"

A slow, wicked grin crossed Emma's face as she lifted a single eyebrow. "Henry got a call from Regina a few hours ago and asked if he'd spend the weekend with her... looks like your attempt to avoid baby duty just blew up in your face, pirate."

Killian tried to keep the smirk controlled, his eyes began to sparkle with amusement. "His betrayal cuts me deeply."

"If you two are finished" David gestured between them, placed a gentle kiss on his young son's forehead and began manoeuvring his wife towards the door.

"You two have our numbers if you need us right?... Rumpelstiltskin assured us that there would be cellular reception at the cabin so we're less than a half hour away if something happens." Snow fussed with the infant nervously before handing him gently over to his sister.

"Go. Relax and be young.. enjoy your alone time.. we have this...Neal's a smart little guy; he's not going to give his big sister a hard time, are you, kid?" Emma cuddled the infant to her chest, kissing her mother's cheek as she purposely turned away from the over protective woman and settled into the corner of her sofa, turning her attention entirely to the baby.

Killian saw her parents to the door, closing and locking it behind them before turning back to take in the train wreck that was their living room. "I've seen houses full of children with less than they expect us to use in a single night."

Emma chuckled softly, stroking a gentle finger down her brother's cheek. "Cut them some slack, they're nervous. It's their first night away from this little guy, isn't it, baby?" She cooed to him softly, rocking him in her arms.

She felt more than heard the soft hum that came Killian as he stood to the side watching her with her brother. A strange tension radiated off of him, something she'd not felt in him before. From the corner of her eye she watched as his throat bobbed slowly, his fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his eyes dark with something unreadable. She cocked her head to the side, keeping her voice gentle as she caught his gaze. "What?"

He shook his head slowly, forcing the tension to fade as he came to sit beside her, stroking one of the baby's tiny feet with a single finger. "It's a good look for you, Swan," he murmured softly, avoiding her eyes.

"Ya Well.. its good thing they let us I could use and maybe you to some much need practice for ours soon to be... wanna hold him?"

"Emm... sure why not" he nodded

Shifting Neal to Killian's arms was easier than she would have expected, his damaged arm more than capable of cradling the child leaving his hand free to catch the tiny fingers that reached for the whiskers on his face.

Hook looked up and caught her covering her mouth from a yawn You had a long day, love why don't you lay down for a bit the young prince and I will be fine for an hour on the contrary to what you may believe, I am fully capable of ensuring that no harm will come to the infant."

It took Emma a full five seconds of consideration before she nodded. She rattled off her brother's feeding schedule and quickly explained the idea behind baby wipes, diaper cream and baby powder. He chuckled through the entire explanation, but even though she was tired she could tell he was paying complete attention to every detail.

She took one last look back at the pirate and her brother before heading to the bedroom for some much needed sleep she hadn't got since she became pregnant and planning a wedding.

"Hey, Killian?" He looked up at her, a gentle smile on his lips, love in his eyes. "Thank you."

"We're just a couple of men getting to know each other, nothing to thank me for." His wink was saucy, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Go rest, Swan."

She wasn't sure what she expected to find when came back out of the room and hour later. Killian's confidence in his capability of caring for her brother went a long way in easing her nerves over leaving them alone. The adoration for the infant he showed in his gentle touches to the baby's soft skin helped to lessen the guilt she felt at abandoning her brother so soon after she'd offered to watch him. Still, the fact that she'd left a centuries old pirate alone with a helpless newborn left her on edge.

Had he managed to change Neal's diapers with out incident? With having only one hand it couldn't have been an easy task.

Did she tell him what temperature the bottles should have been heated to? She'd been gone long enough that her brother would have eaten two.

Oh, God! Did she tell him he had to burp the baby after every meal, or did the poor thing have to cry through the pains of unrelieved gas?

Emma silently chastised herself in her dreams for leaving when she finally emerged from her slumber she half expected to find the apartment destroyed, bottles exploded on walls from too much heat exposure, diapers both clean and used strewn across the apartment from frustrations in completing the changing, pirate and infant alike covered in baby vomit when the kid exploded from gas build up.

What she found, however, when she arrived in the living room, stopped her heart the way nothing else ever could.

She creped around not make a sound. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, her hand clenched tightly over her aching heart as she looked down at them. Killian lay sleeping quietly on the sofa, his hook removed and resting on the table a few feet away. Neal lay across his chest, sleeping just as deeply, his little fist wrapped around Killian's finger, his tiny lips wrapped around the very tip, his fragile body held in place by Killian's bare stump. At some point he had not only removed his hook but the brace he used to hide the scarring from anyone's curious eyes. He'd obviously did not want the rough leather and cool metal to disturb his tiny infant, instead leaving himself bare and vulnerable to ensure the baby's comfort. The apartment was in no further disarray than it had been when her parents left. Two bottles were washed and drying in the dish rack in the kitchen. A burping towel lay across the diaper disposal bin her parents had thoughtfully brought with them. The very low strains of classical music filled the room, just loud enough to hear, lulling her boys into an even deeper sleep. Just then she relaxed realizing she hadn't heard any thing go wrong as she slept in the next room. She didn't know how long she watched them; long enough for every emotion she'd ever suppressed in her life to come flying to the surface, splitting open her heart, filling her with an ache so bone deep she wasn't sure if she'd ever stop feeling it. Her throat closed tightly, the tears that burned her green eyes since the moment she walked into the living room, her breath came in soft pants that terrified her even more than the desperate emotion that enveloped her.

She was ready for this, she wanted this. Every single regret she'd had since the day she let Henry be carried out of her life bubbled up, and with sudden clarity she understood she was so very wrong she'd found love, she had an amazing son. She was building a foundation. She'd proven to herself time and again that she had the ability to be a good mother to Henry, and to any child that came along. She was ready to have this one come along. She must have made some kind of sound of which she wasn't aware; Killian's blue eyes shot open, instantly alert as he first checked the infant asleep on his chest and then unerringly found her in the darkness, trembling and tear stained as she looked down on them.

"Emma?" he whispered softly, ever mindful of her brother, "Are you all right?"

She nodded in the darkness, wiping away her tears as she came to sit beside him, resting her head against his shoulder, softly stroking the baby's cheek.

"Are you sure, love, because you look as though you've been crying."

She shrugged silently, still not trusting her voice, closing her eyes and just breathing them in, pirate and baby, sea salt and powder.

"Emma, you're scaring me, love." He'd have struggled to get up if the little prince weren't so soundly asleep; he had to make do with twisting just enough to run the edge of his stump against her cheek, feeling her tears even through the damaged flesh that remained.

"Hormones are out of whack." She finally managed to whisper, shaking her head softly, pressing her lips to his scars in a gentle kiss. "It's just…" she breathed in deeply once more, steadying her voice, calming her emotions, letting the peace of the night settle her into the life she suddenly saw before her. "It's a good look for you."

The way his breath caught in his chest, escaping long moments later in a stuttering, drawn out gasp, punctuated by the suddenly rhythm-less beat of his startled heart, she knew he understood.


	7. Chapter 7 Going to the Chapel

Emma awoke as the sun light peeked into her window. She stretched a little before realizing Killian was gone. She got up quickly and went to the living room only to find her mother and Belle getting ready.

"Ah there she is ... have you been asleep all this time?" Snow said with a chuckle

"Ya what are you guys doing here .. what times is it .. and have you seen Killian?" Emma said scratching her head through the untamed hair.

Snow and Belle looked at each other "It 1 o' clock Emma do not know what today is?"

"What's today Mom? ... wait what is today !?" Emma said as her memory came back.

Snow could hold her excitement from her face "Today is the day ... you know ... the big day "

"CRAP!"

"Well that's not what I was talking about but if you need to use the bathroom you should"

"NO meaning I know what today is ... My wedding day... how could I for get it ... Do we have time to you know Make me not look like medusa"

"Bells chuckled as did Snow at the reference "Emma go take a shower .. Belle is going to help you with your hair as I will do your makeup... you may not be having a big wedding but you are look and feel like you are" Snow said with a smirk as pushed Emma now to the bathroom.

She was fast in the shower even went as far as brushing her teeth in there. She got out wrapped herself in a towel as she did to her hair ... came out to laughter of Belle seeing the site of her looking like that. Belle pointed to a chair she set up in the bedroom for her to do Emma hair.

"One question before I start ... Up or down?"

"Umm ... down .. ya down he like my hair down ... or does he like my hair up ? hold on " Emma got up to grab her phone

RING, RING, RING

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow walked in now all dressed up

"Calling Killian"

Snow snatched the phone from her daughter sat her back down in the chair and said " Emma you can't call the groom before the wedding that's back luck"

"I think its if you see the groom its back luck" Belle interjected

"Oh well ... still ... same thing and the moment she hears his voice she stops breathing "

"I do not!" Emma said in protest

"Yes you do ... now If you want me to talk to him I will what would you like me to ask him Emma"

"Up or down?"

"I'm sorry ?"

"My hair .. up ..or down which way does he like it my mind is shot to even remember"

"I will make the call" Snow took the phone in to the living room and dialed the number waited until on the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"HI Killian its Snow Ummm Emma was wond... " Snow was cut off by a chuckle

"Snow its David"

"Oh ... wheres Killian?" she said shacking her head.

"Helping Henry with his tye ... whats up ?"

"Ummm Can you ask him if he likes Emma hair up or down for me she wont let Belle do her hair till she knows"\

"Ya hold on a sec" she heard in the background the two men talking faint enough to not understand but clear enough to know which man was speaking.

"Snow.. "

"Yes.. yes I am still hear well...?"

"He says down and that it really is up to her"

Snow giggle at the answer "Thank you see you guys soon"

Snow checked Neal who decided he was going to fall back a sleep after she put him in his nice oncey and made her way back to Emma's bedroom

"He says down and also its up to you"

"Then down it is" Emma sighed in relief as she watched Belle smile and begin to work.

It didn't take long after her hair was done to put Emma in her dress and do her makeup and once everything was complete all Snow could do know was tear up. Her daughter the one she had to give up to save her was grown up ... she was a wonderful mother... and now getting married that's all she ever could have asked for to be a part of ... she sighed

"Mom you ok"

"What .. oh yes I'm fine ... it s just .. Oh Emma you look beautiful sweetheart.."

"I have to agree with your mother Emma you look absolutely breathtaking" Belle added

Emma smiled wide as now she looked upon herself in the mirror.. a calm came over her she was happy she looked back at the two women and smiled again" I'm ready ... shall we go" Snow took her hand and nodded as Belle got Neal and put him in the baby carrier.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the spot where the nuptials were to be held and quickly whisking away Emma to not be seen by the groom. She was led to a room in the chapel across from the one Killian was being held... Snow made sure he did not get a glimpse of her when she walked in.. Emma did some last minute adjustments before there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Where is my daughter ... I must se.." David walked in and was stopped in hi tracks by the site of Emma in her dress. He place a hand over his heart and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You look ... absolutely stunning .. Emma" as a tears now started to form in his eyes. She walked up to him and gently whipped a tear that had escaped before embracing him in a warm hug.

"Thank you, you look very handsome dad" now pulling away to look upon him once more. He sighed at the site of her again and smiled cupping her face in his hands.

"You know you look like your mother .. right now"

She chuckled "Ya know"

There was another knock at the now open door interrupted the father daughter moment as Emma looked passed David to find Herny ... Who look quit dashing in his suit.

"Herny" she breathed

"Mom ... you look ... amazing..." he said entering the room

"Come here kid" She pulled him into a long hug and place a gentle hand on the back of his head. "you know I love you right?"

"I love you too mom" He pulled away and smiled as David tapped his shoulder

"Its' time we need to take our place"

Emma looked on as they left and shut the door Her mother, Belle and infant remained. She took a deep breath looked once more in the mirror and waited behind the door for David to return to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

><p>the music started his breath quickened and as did his heart ... this was happening he was to be married to the women he loved beyond the seas. he took one moment to shut his eyes and envisioned her before she came out and walked towards him. He breathed deep as to control his emotions and then opened his eyes there she was. She looked stunning .. his breath began to quicken again his heart he thought would jump out of his chest tears began swell in his crystal blue eyes as she now walked toward him. He met David and Emma who could help but smile the whole time at the step of the alter. The Prince gave one last look at Emma before taking hooks good hand and Emma's and held them together.<p>

"I know you will take care of her .. as I know she will you " He whispered in to Killians ear before letting go.

The wedding was small only family were there the couple wouldn't have had it any other way. The ceremony began and the charming family watched on as the two professed their love for each other. Snow cried happy tears along with David who tried to hide the fact he was crying ... Herny stood next to Hook as the best man as Bell stood next to Emma as her Maid of Honor who could keep her tears in either. Rumple sat by Snow as he watched on didn't take long before Snow glanced over to see the dark one had whipped a small tear away. Regina who sat next to David on the other side also let her feelings be know as she too let tears fall in watching the couple.

"You may now kiss your bride"

Emma smiled as Killian leaned in pressing his lips to hers. To him it felt forever since he had kissed her when the reality it was only 8 hours since he had. They held each other and the kiss for a good while before breaking to look upon everyone else. Killian took Emma's hand in hers and proceed to exit the chapel Everyone followed behind and watched on as the now Mr. and Mrs. Jones waved and got in to one yellow bug that was waiting outside. I didn't take long for Emma to actually realize her bug also had been decorated which she gave a small smirk to none other then Herny. She went for the drives side before being stopped by Killians hook.

"Allow me, love"

She shook her head in shock and proceed to the passenger side and sat down. He got in told David to meet up at granny's dinner.

"You know how to drive this"

"Yes, love I took lessons from a great teacher" he said as he started the car.

"Oh and who is that ...?"

he looked to his now wife and gave a sinful grin "Your mother" which made Emma laugh.. The two head to their home to change ... after a while they met everyone at granny's to enjoy a small pot luck reception dinner which consisted of burgers fries and everything you would expect for a reception. I looked like a big family dinner to the naked eyes of everyone else but Emma and Killian couldn't keep that too themselves for long as David was to make a toast to the couple.

David Stood up holding a glass as everyone followed "I will say this like I have said it before Hook... Killian we are honored to have you join the family... he looked at Snow and smiled " Our very interesting and loving family" Killian smiled at his father- law and raised his glass and nodding. Killian was now part of the charming clan.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys think ;) I will hopefully have chapter 8 up tonight lol<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Father to be

The months flew right by as Emma and Killian prepared for the arrival of their child and as Emma's stomach grew bigger, the realization that they were truly going to become parents together became even more real. With Killian persistence and insisting, he convinced Emma to borrow at least a dozen books from Storybrooke's library on parenting techniques and child development. There was even a point, when he would leave the library balancing a stack of books. This was his first child ever in the 300 years he had been living, and with Emma he though a child with her would be simply an idea to daydream now turned reality. He was scared, terrified even, at thought he might fail as a father and as a husband, but everything changed during one of Emma's doctor's appointments. To Killian's amazement, this realm's magic had actually allowed them to see their unborn child while it was still growing. Emma chuckled at him through out the examination and insisted that it was not magic at all, but technology. He would argued that fact, continued to believe it was most definitely magic.

Once the couple had stopped playfully bantering back and forth the doctor redirected their attention to the image of their child on the screen. They were both speechless as they stared at the gray and white form of their developing baby.

Tears swelled in Emma's eyes "Oh Killian, look..."

"Aye, I see it love... I see it" he said grabbing a hold of Emma's hand as his eyes swelled up with tears and a smile firmly placed on his face.

The doctor informed them that they were having a baby girl and printed off a picture of sonogram for them to take home. Emma turned to him "Just like your dream"

He smiled at her "Aye, just like the dream..."

The idea of having a daughter turned into the reality of teaching her to sail and swordfight since he knew her mother could real a sward she could too one day. Killian would tell his little beauty stories of the many realms he had visited and he would raise her to be an honorable women like her mother , with a good code as he was already doing with Henry. On the drive home Killian most of the way was silent.

place her hand on his back "You ok?"

He looked down at her for a second then turned his eyes back to the road "yes.. I'm, love" letting the smile he had fade.

Once the were home Emma relaxed on the couch rubbing her now very obvious pregnant belly and watched Killian closely. She saw him like she hasn't seen him before nervous. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Killian come over here I want you to feel something" she said with one hand on her belly and the other patting the empty space next to her. He walked over to with an eyebrow raised and sat down.

"Look at me .. there is nothing to be nervous about your are going to be a great father" as she gently cupped his face in on hand.

"What if I fail... not just the baby but you, Henry..." he look upon her with fear in his eyes

"I happen to know you will not .. you have yet to fail me ... so don't start thing like that ... ok" she leaned in to place a sweet kiss on his cheek which made him calm for the time being. once she knew she had gotten him to relax she took the pirates good hand and put it on a spot where she could feel the baby kicking.

"What is that ?" he said with confusion

Emma smiled up at him as she kept his hand there "That is your daughter kicking"

"That doesn't hurt you?" he said now curiously

"No.. "

He look on in astonishment has he could feel his little girl moving around. He looked up at Emma smiled and kissed her fro head.

"Thank you, love"

Though the weeks ahead Killian channeled his nervous energy into making the best nursery possible turning the once office into a room fit for a princess. He wanted to start off parenting on the right foot and preparing a nice nursery would be a good place to begin. He, Emma, and Henry had great fun painting the walls yellow they bought a beautiful wooden crib and hung the unicorn mobile that Snow had wanted for Emma when she was a baby above it. Marco built them a rocking chair for the nursery where they could sit and rock their new baby to sleep. David and Snow were ecstatic about being grandparents again and helped Emma and Killian stock the room with toys. Most of the clothes shopping was done by Emma and Killian though. Emma expressed her feeling of going overboard, but Killian still insisted on buying a few more last minute things.

Reading every parenting book he could find, furnishing the nursery, and stocking the house with baby supplies still didn't manage to ease his nerves. When Emma reached eight and a half months and they had packed the hospital bag and made firm plans about the delivery of the baby, Killian went into full panic mode. This was happening. After all these years, centuries and centuries of life, he was going to become a father. How could he do this? How could he be the father his son deserved? Killian's own father had abandoned him. What if he did the same to his son? What if he couldn't be there for him?

In a sheer panic one day, Killian set off in search of David. Though Killian and David hadn't always had the best relationship, they had grown quite close ever since Killian and Emma married. Killian considered David to be his best mate and to be an exemplary father himself. He couldn't express his worries and fears to Emma; he didn't want her doubting him as a father. David was the only one he could turn to. Killian reached the loft before knocking loudly on the door. He bounced on his feet in the hallway, eager to get his conversation with David started. The door swung open, and he was greeted with the friendly smile of his mother-in-law.

"Killian, come in! What brings you here today?" she asked pulling on his arm to encourage him inside.

"Actually Snow, I was hoping David was around. Just wanted to chat with him about some things.." Killian replied his eyes scanning the apartment eagerly in search of his mate.

Snow raised her eyebrow slightly, staring at his face a little too intently for Killian's comfort. He could almost swear that she knew exactly why he had come there in search of her husband. She probably did.

"He's at the park with Neal," Snow replied, pulling Killian from his thoughts. "Why don't you go down there and join them? I know David would love your company."

He sighed. Yes, she definitely knew why he was seeking out David. Were his nerves that apparent He shook his head, attempting to shake the thoughts from his mind, before thanking Snow and exiting the apartment. Killian made his way to Storybrooke's park and caught sight of David pushing little Neal around in his carriage. He watched as David calmly picked up his crying son, whipping his tears away, and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead before placing Neal back in the carriage and just like that, the little prince was calmed. Killian had sought out the right man indeed. David was a pro. David turned around to sit on the park bench when he caught sight of Killian. David motioned for his mate to join him and finally spoke up when Killian was seated.

"My wife called a few minutes ago. She said you would be paying me a visit," David said with a small grin. "She also said you seemed a bit on edge ... is everything ok?."

Killian gaped at that, offended. Though if he had to admit it, he was a bit more offended at their ability to read him so well than he was at their conversation. Killian sighed before getting straight to his point.

"That was brilliant you know," Killian nodded his head towards Neal before continuing. "You're a natural. You can play with him and be silly, but you can also wipe away his tears and calm him down when he's upset. How did you know you could that before you had him, before you had Emma? How did you know you could be a good father?" Killian's voice cracked a bit at the end of his last question. He hoped David hadn't noticed.

David sighed before giving Killian a somber look in response. "In Henry's book, Prince Charming is said to be brave and fearless," David paused meeting Killian's eyes before continuing, "but David…well he isn't without fears. I was terrified before Neal was born... I was afraid that I would lose him, that I would fail him, like I failed Emma-" he was cut off by Killian.

"You didn't fail Emma!, mate" Killian interjected shaking his head adamantly. "You did the best you could when put in a terrible position like you and Snow were."

David nodded at that and jumped in, "Well that's what being a father is... you do the best you can when put in a very complicated situation.. Look I know you're scared Killian, but that only means you care.. I see you with Henry and I have to say you're a damn good father to him... It's no easy feat stepping in and taking over a role left vacant by someone else... You've helped Henry deal with his father's loss, and you've been there for him."

Killian nodded at his words. He was grateful for David's reassurance, and the fact that David thought he was a good father to Henry meant the world to him. Still, the pit in his stomach, which threatened to swallow him up in fear, was still there.

"I haven't even met this child yet and already she is the most important person in my life," Killian's voice fell to barely a whisper before he finally asked the question that had been killing him for the past few months, the thought that haunted him relentlessly, "What if I'm not good enough?"

They sat in silence for a minute, though it felt like an eternity, and watched Neal slowly fall asleep. They both laughed in unison before David responded, finally breaking their silence.

"You'll be a great father, Killian. I have full confidence in you. Now come on. Stop being such a mope," David let out a chuckle and clapped him on the shoulder, "And you call yourself a pirate."

Killian rolled his eyes, and smirked back.. he was still nervous, but he had to admit he felt better after his chat with David.


	9. Chapter 9 Oh Baby

"How do you know they love you Emma ... when the real true is that they fear you"

Emma thrashed in her sleep ... body covered in sweat her voice cried out for those she loved to stay away in the darkness of her room. Killian cam running in to awaken his trembling princess form her nightmares.

"Emma!... Emma!,love please wake up its over your dreaming !"

Emma could hear his voice faintly as she gained consciousness. her eyes fluttered open to find her love staring in horror.

Taking her in to his arms "Emma .. are you ok,love?"

Letting out a sigh of relief that the images she saw moments earlier were just memories she gripped him closer to her to know if he was real. "I am fine .. fine" she placed one hand on the nap of his neck and gently stoked it.

"What where you dreaming that made you scream like that?" pulling away to look her in the eye

"The snow queen ... "

"Why .. she's gone... you defeated her"

"I did ... but for some reason what she said to me is sticking with me"

"He held her close again and stroked her hair "Emma she was trying to get under your skin.. I don't want you talking like this ... the only thing that could scare me, love is you trying to think that you are a monster."

"But.. I .. almost lost you ... I almost lost my father .. I could have killed the both of you or worse even Henry... I couldn't live with myself if I lost anyone of you"

"And you wont ... I have told you this before so I shall remind you again... if there is one thing I am good at, love ... its surviving" as he raised an eye brow "and there is also one other thing you need reminding of ... our son ..yes you heard me right .. is just as strong because he even if you don't think it ... is like you Emma and so will our little one to be when she arrives." He placed a kiss upon her forehead and smiled.

"your right... I am sorry .. the dream just really... if felt almost real ..." she said shaking her head.

"There's my lass... now let go get you some water and then you shall go rest again"

She couldn't help but smile.. she knew he was right .. he was still here , her father was ok ,Henry was ok ... it was just a dream. the two went into the kitchen where Killian poured her a glass of water and watched as she drank it as if she hadn't drank in ages.

"Easy, love its not going anywhere ..." as he smiled at her placing his god hand on the same of her back.

"Sorry I was just really thirsty" she said as she licked her lips in satisfaction

"Oh, love .. don't tease you know it been a while since we... well " he said raising a brow and grinning devilishly at her.

"Well maybe we could fix that problem Mr. Jones" she leaned in to kiss him and as almost on queue a termer of pain came of her.

"OWW!... Ohh..."she place a hand on her stomach and gribbed Hook with the other tightly.

"Emma, love what's wrong?" now costing his wife to sit down on the couch.

"Oooh I don't think I should sit Killian ... I think ... I think my water just broke.

"Water broke how can.." He cut himself off and looked at Emma with shock in his eyes "NOW!?"

"Yes ... baby pirate wants to make her daub"

Killian had never moved faster in his life, flying from his place in the kitchen, to grabbing their overnight bag, and rushing at a maddening pace to the hospital. On the drive he couched her in her breathing to make the pain bearable. Once in side the hospital he rushed to the front desk.

"MY WIFES HAVING A BABY!"

The nurse ran over helping Emma in a wheel chair and took her to a room right away. Killian followed holding on to her hand.

"I am here I am not leaving you, love" he said as he tried to relax his breathing but failing at doing so.

"Ohh .. Killian I am fine there just... OH ! contractions" she said almost in a whimper. "Can you get ahold of Henry and my parents"

"On it love" he placed Emma cell phone to his ear quickly calling for Snow and David first.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! ok we will be there as fast as we can" David said hanging up "SNOW ITS TIME ! NOW! ITS HAPPENING!"<p>

Snow white came running from her shower "What's Happening? why are you screaming your going to wake your son up"

he gathered his breath "Emma she is...

"OH MY GOD ! ITS TIME ! ITS TIME! HURRY UP DON"T JUST STAND THERE WE NEED TO GO ...NOW!"

David smiled "You just told me not to scream..."

"SHUT UP ! I AM GETTING READY NOW GET HENRY, GET ... NEAL !"

The charming moved in the same pace that Hook did to get Emma to the hospital. Once they arrived with Henry in hand they all entered to find Killian pacing the waiting room floor.

"Killian? ... what are you doing shouldn't you be?"

"I was but the Mrs. want some privacy getting in to her glorious hospital gown"

They all snickered at the thought. Until Killian was puled in by the nurse.

"Mr. Jones? .. Its time now she is ready" He nodded looking back at the charming's as her followed her back to the room.

He held Emma's hand through the entire delivery whispering nothing but words of encouragement and praise to her during her labor. At one point she squeezed his hand so hard he feared he would end up with two hooks on both arms, but resisted the urge to make a sarcastic joking, fearing his wife would break his hand. When his daughter, _his daughter_, was finally born and Killian gazed fondly down at the little pink bundle nestled tightly in Emma's arms, He felt a wave of happiness surge over him. After centuries of revenge, hate, and painful, painful loss, little Apple Milah Jones, who had only been in this world for mere minutes, had managed to completely take away all of his pain. He felt a sense of purpose. Everything he and Emma had gone through had brought them here to this moment with his beautiful wife and their perfect daughter.

Emma glanced up and gave him a tired, but overwhelmingly happy smile before carefully handing Apple over to him. Killian nervously took the little girl in his arms careful to keep her balanced and comfortable. He would never admit it, but he had secretly practiced several time beside the night they babysat Neal cradling her brother in his arms, so he would be prepared for his this moment in time. Apple had a small patch of blond hair atop her head like her mother and was looking up at her father with his baby blue eyes. All the books Killian read day and night in the past months never prepared him for the overwhelming sense of joy and emotion he felt holding his child for the first time.

A few stray tears escaped before Killian turned to Emma. "I was a pirate for 300 years and never did I find a more beautiful, valuable treasure. You've given to me, Emma. Thank you." placing a gentle kiss on her temple. They sat there admiring her for a few more moments till they heard knocking at the door.

"May we come in?" David said with and overwhelming smile on his face.

"Aye..." he motioned with his head

The Charming's looked upon the new addition with awe and happiness. Snow took Emma in her arms and held her till the tears she was keeping in escaped her eyes.

"Oh Emma she's beautiful." whipping the few tears she could get away.

"she looks just like her mother" David added also embracing his daughter with his own set of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Henry was just as enthralled as Killian when he finally go to see her and held her tiny little hand in his as Killian held her.

"Welcome ... sis" the boy said with a smile and place a small and gentle kiss upon the baby's head

" Do we have a name?" Snow asked in anticipation along with her husband

"Aye.. we do" Killain looked at Emma with a smile " You do the honors, love"

"Well... everyone this is Apple Milah Jones" she said in delight.

"Apple that's a beautiful name Emma"

"Aye it is ..." he handed his little pirate princess back over to her mother and the whole family watched on as new beginning was starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but I kind of wanted it to be simple and not a dragging on kind of thing lol leave me a comment let me know what you think :) means a lot to me :)<strong>


End file.
